The Butterfly Effect
by threatmantic
Summary: She was waiting for someone to save her. He was assigned to. For a second, she thought she felt the sun's blaze. NxM RxH YxA KxS


Hey everyone. I'm writing a new multi-chaptered story. And I am sorry for not updating those other ones, but… I'm just too in love with Natsume's and Mikan's relationship to write any story where Natsume is a bad person. Well please enjoy. The way the prologue is typed, is just the prologue. In this "chapter" of the story, I have typed both the prologue and chapter 1. When I first wrote the story, in the prologue, I made Mikan sound like she was a prostitute, but I changed it. XD Ok. So how this story is going to work, is that each character and their pair will have a section each chapter. Of course, Natsume and Mikan will have the main focus, but not necessarily in every chapter.

**Main Parings: **NatsumexMikan, YouchixAoi,KokoxSumire, RukaxHotaru

**Summary: **Despite her desire for company, shehad always been alone, after being force to join the AAO. He had always been surrounded by companions, though he preferred to be alone. Sometime shaving someone to rely on is a good thing. She just has to teach him that. NxM

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice

'Thinking'

"Talking"

_Flashback_

* * *

**The Butterfly Effect**

Prologue

A butterfly.

A butterfly was perched on her finger, when suddenly it erupted into flames.

She sighed. Everything around her seemed to leave her fairly quickly, by death or departure.

* * *

He hated butterflies.

He hated how they were so innocent, and somehow symbolized hope and innocence.

He hated how Ed Lorenz suggested a term called the "Butterfly Effect." There was no way a small occurrence could have such a severe outcome elsewhere.

* * *

She wanted friends more than anything in the world.

She had them once, but everything changed after a business exchange. She was dangerous, that's why she was a costly buy. People called her a monster based on what her Alices where and the sins they could commit.

* * *

He was surrounded by friends, though many of which he did not actually like.

Not only was he well-liked, he was Gakuen Alice's top agent. Persona considered him a favorite.

* * *

She was waiting for someone to save her.

He was assigned to.

For a second, she thought she felt the sun's blaze.

End of Prologue

* * *

**Chapter 1****: **Shadow

Kicking the dead leaves, Natsume sighed. Natsume would much rather be hanging out with Ruka or even Koko than go on a mission. And with his luck, he had another mission tonight, and if he failed Persona would have his head. After all, today's mission was a very important one: capture the AAO's new **weapon**. **It **was a very powerful Alice wielder, and the Academy could not risk the Anti-Alice Organization to have such a strong **tool. **

"Black Cat," a husky voice interrupted Natsume's thoughts, through the bushes.

Turning to face the voice, which belonged to Person, Natsume noticed the buzzard on the dark man's shoulder, but quickly dismissed the abnormality, "Persona."

The sun was still illuminating. "Black Cat. You know the details. Travel east for five miles, until you reach the AAO's base. Take the girl and if necessary, kill her. Just don't like the AAO have her," Persona hissed as he lurked back into the shadows.

'That **thing** that the AAO have captured is that powerful, huh?' He thought silently, cursing how hard he would have to work. 'Persona, did say that the **weapon** was a girl. That means she can't be that strong.'

* * *

"Youchi, are you alright?" a frantic Aoi Hyuuga asked the blind thirteen year old teen, on the couch, in front of her.

"Don't take her! She's my sister!" He screamed as he rustled in his bed. Aoi's eyes widened. 'Sister?' she thought, but quickly shook it off when she saw Youchi tremble.

"Yo-chan, wake up!" After hearing Aoi's voice, Youchi woke up in a flash.

"Mikan?" Youchi asked aloud, unsure of who was in front of him, "It has to be you! You're the only one who calls me Yo-chan. How'd you escape? What happened to Reo?" Youchi embraced Aoi, too happy to notice it didn't feel right.

Aoi felt awkward in his embrace, since Youchi obviously thought he was hugging someone named Mikan, "Youchi, my name's not Mikan."

Youchi questioned, "Aoi?"

She nodded, but quickly remembered that he was blind, "Yes."

"Get out!" He sternly replied.

Aoi felt betrayed, "But Yo-chan-"

"Leave and don't me call me Yo-chan again." Aoi complied and disappeared from the room. She was jealous. Jealous of whomever this Mikan was. 'She must hold a special place in his heart,' Aoi thought sadly.

* * *

'Hotaru…' a blonde boy was deep in thought. A tear cascaded down his cheek, "I miss you," he voiced aloud.

"Oh look! It's that boy who loves bunnies! What a girly, fruity loser!" Ruka's classmate, Mochu mocked.

Ruka smiled and him and went back to thinking, 'When did all the bullying start? Oh that's right. Three years ago, but don't worry Hotaru. I will stay strong for you just like I promised.' He sighed.

"You're thinking about that geeky inventor who moved away three years ago, aren't you? Well, I'm glad she left: she was annoying and a total bitch." Mochu went too far.

SLAP

Mochu's cheek was still red when Ruka had walked away. "Bunny boy is fierce today!" Mochu hollered as he laughed.

Ruka sighed once more, 'When will you come back Hotaru?'

* * *

She walked down the halls as she sighed. Her job was a hard one. Yes, job. Although she was only sixteen, the AAO found her a reliable worker due to her Alice. It could them sniff out other important Alices. The cat-dog Alice, Sumire Shouda, was a very trustworthy agent of the AAO.

"Shouda-san," a nameless worker begins monstrously, "The master says that you have a new job Infiltrate Alice Academy by posing as a student. Find their best agent, the Black Cat, and do not let Alice Academy have him anymore. The job starts in five."

Sumire nodded at the man in front of her. She had to be quick; she only had five minutes, but the AAO was like that. They wanted to get their job done as soon as possible. As she collected her belongings, she remembered a certain someone who attended that certain school.

"_You have a perm. I'm going to call you Permy."_

"_We're best friends, Permy!"_

"_Permy! You look like a pig!"_

"_You failed that test! I did too, so don't be upset. Let's be failures together."_

"_I love you Sumire." _A sandy-haired man clouded her mind, until a knock was heard.

"Shouda, it's time to go." The man said through the door.

A tear made its way down Sumire's cheek, and she glanced at her desk, where there was a picture of her and sandy-haired boy on it. His arm around her shoudlers.

'I still love you..' she shook her head, 'No, that feeling doesn't exist anymore.'

"Coming," Sumire called, as she turned her back on the old photo.

* * *

Sorry the whole things a bit short, but that's just because I combined the first chapter with the prologue, so I wanted to make the first chapter short. The next chapters will be longer. Which character's story is your favorite so far? KokoxSumire, MikanxNatsume, Hotaru Ruka or YouchixAoi? My favorite is either KokoxSumire or RukaxHotaru, because I already know how this story is ending. :D

**Quiz Question**: Why is Youchi the blind one? Like what is the symbolism behind it? (Hint: Find out what being blind symbolizes in literature.) Sorry it's just a point; I really hope all of you understand. Please review.


End file.
